


Bubbles

by Slashisproblematic



Category: Metallica
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, no feet apart cause they're all gay, two bros chilling in the bathtub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashisproblematic/pseuds/Slashisproblematic
Summary: Lars wakes up to find Kirk relaxing in the bathtub.





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well aware I have a chaptered story that I should be working on. But I made myself promise that I would write at least 3000 words a week, so that will hopefully happen soon. So I'm posting this drabble largely unedited.

Lars woke up from a dream where they were trying to play a concert on top of a rushing river. His throat felt dry and his head hurt as he came down from all the alcohol he drank plus whatever he put up his nose the night before. 

He pulled himself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, which was just as big as the bedroom. He loved these luxury suites, but the longer walk to the toilet felt so much longer when it felt like he was carrying a weight in his bladder. 

Inside the bathroom, Lars saw that the tub was filled with bubbles. Kirk lay back against the side of the tub with his head propped up against some towels and he appeared to be in some meditative state. 

“Uh, hey Kirk,” Lars said. Kirk opened one eye and peaked at him. “Mind if I-?” He gestured towards the toilet. 

Kirk shut his eye again. “Go ahead,” he said. Lars wondered how he could sound so serene. He must have had just as much booze and drugs as Lars. 

Lars waddled over to the toilet and loudly relieved himself. He closed his eyes and groaned as the piss came streaming out like a fire house. 

After he finished, Lars looked back over towards Kirk. He smirked and made his way over to the tub. It was set in the floor and was about the size of a hot tub. Lars shed his boxers and sat on the edge with the intention to slip in next to Kirk.

Kirk’s eyes shot open. “Ah-ah!” He swatted Lars’s leg. 

“What, I can’t get in with you?” Lars asked indignantly.

Kirk looked over Lars’s body suspiciously. “Not until you shower off. Did you even wash your hands?”

Lars huffed. Taking a shower seemed like too much work to take a bath, but he would oblige if it made Kirk happy. He stepped into the separate shower and did the bare minimum in washing off before stepping out. 

“Better?” Lars asked. “Am I clean enough to take a bath now?”

Kirk sighed before scooting over. “All right, now you can come in.”

Lars slipped in and settled into the seat next to Kirk. It must’ve taken ages to fill this thing up, how long has Kirk been awake? 

He put his arm around Kirk, allowing Kirk to rest his head against his shoulder. Lars began running his fingers through Kirk’s short curls. He did miss Kirk’s longer hair, but couldn’t deny how hot his new haircut looked. 

“This is nice,” Kirk sighed into Lars’s shoulder. Lars trailed his other hand under the water, rubbing Kirk’s thigh. They never had under water sex before, but the idea of their two slick, hot bodies sliding against each other was enough to get Lars hot and bothered. 

He let his head fall against Kirk’s neck and began to nip at the skin there. Kirk gasped and threw his head back. 

Lars moved his hand further up Kirk’s thigh. When brushed against his cock, Kirk pulled away. 

“Not in the tub,” Kirk warned. Lars furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"You think it will clog the drain?" Lars asked. "That's just a myth, you know?" He only knew because he looked it up back in the early eighties, when James and Dave were getting on him about his forty minute showers.

Kirk wrinkled his nose. “Dude, I’m not sitting in jizz water. Foreplay is fine, but we’re moving to the bed if it gets any further.”

Lars rolled his eyes, thinking that it wouldn’t be an issue in a huge tub like this. Then again, even nowadays people still told him that his hygiene left a lot to be desired, so what did he know?

“Fine,” Lars said before leaning over to kiss Kirk. Kirk melted into the kiss for just a second before quickly pushing him away.

“Ugh. I should have told you to brush your teeth.”

Lars laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. “What? You don’t find my morning breath sexy?” He leaned over to kiss Kirk again. 

“Get away!” Kirk yelled, laughing. He moved to swim to the other side of the bathtub before Lars caught him around his waist and pulled him back. He puckered his lips and gave Kirk a loud, smacking kiss on his cheek. 

He looked at Lars with fond amusement. “You’re disgusting,” he said.

Lars couldn’t respond before being interrupted by the unmistakable sound of James barging into Kirk’s hotel room.

“Kirk?” James called out. “Have you seen-” James appeared in the doorway to the bathroom and stopped, taking in the sight of Lars and Kirk cuddling in a bubble bath.

“You heard of knocking?” Lars asked. That seemed to snap James out of whatever brief trance he fell into.

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” James groaned. “You guys don’t think you’re taking this touchy-feely thing too far? There’s not even any cameras around. Fuck.” James moved away from the doorway so he didn’t have to take in the sight anymore. 

“Wait, what did you need?” Lars called out.

“I was looking for you, but I can see you’re a little busy with this weird shit,” James yelled back. After a moment, they heard the door to the hotel room shut.

“Seriously?” Kirk asked incredulously. “What’s it going to take?”

Lars’s lips turned up into a shit-eating smirk. When him and Kirk first hooked up, they told each other that they would keep it a secret from James and Jason. It eventually devolved into a game to see what it would take for James to realize that his two band-mates were fucking behind his back. Lars knew that nothing short of actually fucking in front of him would get him to figure it out. Even then, James just caught them cuddling naked and wet. At this point, they would have to spell it out with a neon sign. 

Kirk inspected his fingertips. “Well, I’m nice and pruney,” he said before getting out of the tub. “I was about to order room service for dinner, did you want anything?”

Lars blinked in confusion. “It’s dinnertime? Uh, whatever you want is fine.”

He watched Kirk dry off and wrap a towel around himself before walking away. He debated on rubbing out a quick one while the memory of Kirk’s naked, wet ass were still fresh, but figured it would be a waste when he had Kirk right there in the other room.

But then again, Lars thought as his hand drifted down, he didn’t want to risk giving room service an eyeful again.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the words were put into a guns n roses/motley crue story that I'll probably edit and post sometime tonight or tomorrow.


End file.
